Broken and Gone
by xxShadiceKokoro
Summary: '"I can't trust anyone..." she murmured, "My life used to be so happy...so free...so...so..." she paused awhile then allowed more tears to fall, "magical..." she whispered, her lip quivering slightly afterwards, sending her a chill, yet she didn't care anymore.' .:Drabble:.


**Broken and Gone**

Me: Hey guys...I'm kinda in the depression zone and...I dunno what to do...so I'm writing this story...just to...I guess, let my feelings out...hopefully it'll work...I'm sorry it's just a drabble, but my writing spirit is gone...my depression is because of my sensitivity, I'm VERY sensitive so...yeah...I'm sure you don't wanna hear my life story, so let's get right to the point, Madoka WILL be OOC and I don't own MFB, enjoy...

* * *

Tears streamed down her face as she sat in a dark corner, blinds shut, lights off, letting the room be dark, her bangs covering her beautiful, lifeless eyes as so, she didn't want to be near anyone, no one, not anyone.

She was ignored, treated like trash ever since the fall of Hades, just two months ago. No one even noticed her while she was bubbling with excitement or yelling at the top of her lungs. No one even bothered. No one cared. No one liked her.

She never did anything wrong, no, not anything to hurt her friends or surroundings.

What could she have done wrong?

She hugged her knees tightly as she sobbed.

Even a _security camera, _nor police officer didn't notice her...

She had accidently forgotten to paid for her daily groceries a few days ago, the police were there and never even bothered to even walk over and scold her or something like that...

She had closed the B-Pit, due to the fact she lost the buisness, already telling her father, but appearing that he didn't care for her either.

"I'm all alone..." she muttered quietly to herself, "and I've always been..."

She looked at her arm, seeing all the cuts, she smiled slyly, whenever she cut herself, she didn't care, she had always felt much better, as if she was cutting out the pain(1) inside of her. She had no idea why, but it had always felt like that. Though the pain, she recieved, she knew that she didn't recieve real pain. The pain that reached the heart of your soul. _Another person_ had done the job for her. Her _otherself_(2) had always recieved the pain, fighting her way to prevent the pain, but growing weaker after each battle, she had always lost. It was torchurous, but to the girl living on earth, she didn't really care anymore.

"They lied to me...I have no friends, they never really cared for me, I was just used then thrown away...like trash... I should've never had trusted them, it was just a waste of time anyways..." she muttered, a clear smirk imprinted on her tear stained face.

The only noise that could be heard was the light ticking of the clock, and her shaky, heavy breathing, otherwise, it was extremly silent, you can hear a pin drop a few kilometers away, even with the soft noises in the room.

"I can't trust anyone..." she murmured, "My life used to be so happy...so free...so...so..." she paused awhile then allowed more tears to fall, "magical..." she whispered, her lip quivering slightly afterwards, sending her a chill, yet she didn't care anymore.

If you looked at her in broad daylight, you could see how she looked now. Messed up hair, left unbrushed for weeks, her eyes, as was said before, were as lifeless as can be, her goggles, one lens had been cracked and had a hole in it(3). Her vest, laying loosly on her shoulders, one side wanting to slip off, and her pockets ripped up, the rimmings of her shirt torn off and a cut created by a knife lay in the middle of her shirt, being able to see bandages wrapped around her stomach, her skin as pale as the moon, her tattered gloves still lay on her hands, her skirt had small rips, her socks basically cut up, tattered and the top layer of her shoes were nearly off.

She gave out a creepy, wide, evil-like smile and dashed outside with a care, and saying a, "What a sick little world we live in, such a sick world...who would want to live in such a world...?"

She ran far out from Metal Bey City and closer to a cliff, a tall, sharp, dangerous cliff. At the bottom of the cliff, there were tall sharp, pointed, jagged rocks sticking out of a stream below. Memories suddenly flowed though her mind, those wonderful memories, those happy memories...

When Ginga and Benkei would gobble up over sixty burgers for lunch...when a hyperactive Yu would just trash the place, making Tsubasa _his_ personal servant during the time...so many memories that she didn't want to forget, yet those memories haunted her...

She took grip onto the railing and went infront of it, on the edge of the cliff, leaning him, her hands still gripping onto the rail...until...she let go(4), let her body grow numb and whisper,

"Say goodbye to Madoka Amano everyone...forever..."

* * *

Me: Yep, it's finished...so yeah...hope you enjoyed...please no flames, not in the mood at all...

* * *

(1)-Referenced from the TV Anime Series, Black Rock Shooter, based off the otherselves

(2)-Referenced from the TV Anime Series, Black Rock Shooter, based off when Kagari carved a heart on Yomi's chest to carve out the pain in her heart

(3)-She was too angered so she just took it out on herself, it saying in the story about cutting herself

(4)-Referenced From Sword Art Online, based off when Yui was explaing to Asuna and Kirito about the depression and sacrifice she monitored


End file.
